Daughter of Apollo
by percabethfangirl815
Summary: This is what I think should happen after MoA. Plenty of Percabeth. Leo/ OC
1. Chapter 1

"Get back!", I screamed as a group of furies came after again. I reached for απαστράπτω_ , _or "flare". All I had to do was twist the charm on my bracelet. It was shaped like a treble clef. The bracelet disappeared. I now held a sword with my bow strapped on my back. The first fury swooped down. Big mistake. I slashed with flare and she, or he, or...whatever, exploded. Before the other furies could react, I grabbed two arrows and made them explode. I could see the pine tree straight ahead. Grover's instructions were clear." Go to Long Island, New York. There's a camp there. You'll know its the camp because there's a pine tree on the top of the hill. Go!" He handed me a slip of paper with the address of the camp on it. He ran to help my unconscious brother, Hayden.

My shoulder exploded in pain. I looked behind me as I crumpled to the ground. An Asian boy with a bow in his hand looked at me. There were 5 others with him. I couldn't make out there features because my vision was starting to go blurry. I glanced at my shoulder. My shirt had a huge rip in it, and my shoulder was a bloody mess. The boy started to run to me, bit a huge harpy blocked his path. One of the boys in the group slashed at it with his sword, and the harpy exploded. They ran towards me.

"Are you okay?"

"Who are you?'

"I don't think she's from camp."

" We need to get her to the infirmary!" That's when I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to see a guy in a wheelchair and a girl with red hair talking in hushed tones. I could still make out what they were saying.

"She's definitely older than thirteen! Why hasn't she been claimed yet?"

" Rachel, please calm down. Maybe she was sent by Grover from a school."

"But that doesn't explain why she hasn't been claimed yet, Chiron! You know what happened last time when kids showed up unclaimed!" she was starting to cry. "I cant believe they're both gone!"

I cleared my throat. The man in the wheelchair, Chiron, looked at me and smiled.

"I see you are awake. Would you mind telling us your name?"

"Tori Black. Where am I?" I was surrounded by beds from a hospital and trays of weird liquids. A few other people were on the beds, too. They looked pretty banged up. Other than that the room was empty.

" You're in the infirmary. Please tell me what all you remember." I started with Grover finding me and my little brother Hayden.

" You didn't happen to have another person sent here, did you?"

" I'm afraid not" said Chiron. I put my head in my hands. Even though he was my half brother, I still took care of him. His mother had died giving birth to his other sister, and since we had the same father (even though neither of us had met him) he came to find us. My mom always told me I would meet him someday, but I've been getting pretty impatient lately. All I knew is I inherited my singing voice from him.

" My dad left a note for my mom when he left telling her about this camp. Do you know anything about my dad?" Chiron smiled weakly.

" We know a little bit about him, but we don't know who he is." That confused me, a lot. Although I haven't been not-confused in while, so it didn't bother me. The girl, Rachel, had been so quiet I had forgotten she was there. She started to fall backwards, but Chiron caught her. Green stuff started to come from her mouth. Chiron grabbed a stool and set her down on it.

"A child of Apollo who is far from deaf"

" Will help to close the doors of death"

"Helped by the one who's skin is pale"

"The loss of two they will prevail"

Rachel collapsed. Chiron caught her.

"What. Was. That?" I managed to get out.

"A prophecy. This is very bad. Do you think you can walk."

" Of course." I said. Only my shoulder was still hurting.

"Good. There are some people I would like you to meet."

LEO

No one was talking. With Percy and Annabeth gone and that one girl we took took to the infirmary showing up, we all felt terrible and useless. Just then, Chiron came over with someone on his back.

"Victoria, this is Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, Hazel, and Frank. Heroes, this is Victoria Black."

"Chiron, no one calls me that. You can just call me Tori." said the girl. She was tall, probably 5'10", 5'11", and she had dark brown hair pulled up in a bun. She had light skin and dark green eyes. She was... actually really pretty. She had an amazing smile, it lit up her whole face. She climbed off Chiron's back.

" We have a very big problem."

"What is it, Chiron? Is it Percy"asked Piper. She looked sad.

"In a way. Rachel just gave Vic- Tori- a prophecy. I think it has something to do with Percy, Annabeth, and..."

"And who?" asked Frank.

" And Nico and Tori." Nico and Tori looked at each other. Tori's face looked extremely pale.

" But I-I don't even-I'm not -I..." She had an almost laughable expression on her face, but I wasn't that cruel. She looked terrified.

" What exactly did the prophecy say?" I said

"Um.."

"A child of Apollo who is far from deaf will help to close the doors of death helped by the one who's skin is pale the loss of two they will prevail" Tori recited. Everyone looked at her.

"What? I have a really good memory for song lyrics, and it rhymed so...yeah I guess." I really likes this girl now. Smart, pretty, AND able to shoot a bow? Sweet.

"Hmm. Jason, take Tori to the Hermes..." Chiron stopped. There was a flowing raven floating over Tori's head.

"What?" she demanded. She looked up and gasped. She looked back at us with a look of shock on her face. I had to laugh this time.

"Hail, Tori Black, daughter of Apollo."


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth?" I yelled. We had hit the ground, but, surprisingly, it didn't hurt. I hadn't noticed we were slowing down until I looked down and we were on the ground. It still felt like we were moving. Annabeth had gone a different direction than me.

"Over here." she called quietly.

"Don't move. Let me come to you." I uncapped riptide. The faint glow revealed a very Annabeth-like shape. I ran to her.

"How's your ankle?" Her "cast" must have fallen off as we were falling.

"I don't think I can walk on it." I put my hand on it. She winced in pain. I drew back.

"Percy, I'm scared."

"So am I Wise-Girl. But we'll figure out something. I won't let anything happen to you." I moved over to the side of her that was away from her ankle. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Before I knew it, we were both snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori

I was still in shock. Apollo? For real? In school, he was always my favorite god to study on. Especially because of the music. I have always loved music. Pretty much any instrument you give me, I'll figure out how to play it in a bout 5 minutes. Piano and singing were my favorite. It made me actually feel like I could do something. Sure, I was pretty good at basketball. Okay, scratch that. I was _really_ good at basketball. Captain of the sophomore team. But I didn't feel like I belonged on the court. I always wished the games would end faster. I wanted to go home to my piano. So, when I got to the Apollo cabin, after meeting some of my other siblings, I went to my bunk. The scrawny boy with the black hair, Leo, had grabbed my bag when they took me here to camp. My backpack was magic. I could fit all of the instruments I owned in there. I just had to think of which one I wanted. I pulled out my Yamaha keyboard. I didn't have any sheet music; I didn't need it. I could look at the page for about a minute and memorize it. My favorite song to play right now was 'Halo' by Beyonce. The beginning was a small challenge, but I figured it out. I started to play. I was in my own little world when Leo knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure" I moved my backpack and patted the spot next to me. He sat down.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing really." He was staring at his shoes. Even though I didn't know him very well yet, I knew we were going to get along well. He looked like a troublemaker, the kind that plays well-thought out pranks.

"Are you OK, Leo?"

"Has anyone told you about what happened on our quest?"

"No. The girl Rachel said something about it, but I didn't know what she was talking about." Leo started to tell me all about what happened. When he was done, he looked almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh my gods, Leo. I-I don't know what to say. And now I'm supposed to go help close the doors of death?" I was freaking out inside. All of these people were counting on me to rescue Percy and Annabeth. What if I failed? They would hate me forever. Leo still looked like he was about to explode with sadness. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I hugged him.

"I'm so sorry." At first he seemed surprised, then he hugged me back.

When he pulled away, he had a half smile on his face. He said, "You sound really good by the way." I had almost forgotten I had been playing my keyboard before he walked in.

"Thanks." I was pretty used to getting compliments. I always sung in front of people, not to show off, but to let them criticize. I like critics more than suck ups.

"I was just about to go shoot some hoops. Wanna come?" , Leo asked.

"You wanna get your but kicked?" I replied with a smile.

" Oh you are SO on!" We raced all the way to the court.

LEO

Tori was right. I did get my butt kicked. Man, that girl can dunk! She was so fast when she was running down the court. She would steal the ball, take off down the court, and slam it into the goal. By the time we were finished, we were both almost completely out of breath. We sat down on the grass to try to catch our breath. When we finally did, she looked at me, and burst onto laughter.

"What?' I asked, seriously confused.

"Man, I haven't had that much fun since the last time I played with my little brother!" Her smile faded. " I wonder where he is."

" We'll find him. I know it."

"Thanks, Leo." I grinned. I had a great idea.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I jumped up and offered her my hand. She took it, and I lead her into the woods. I thought it was time I showed her my little "talent".

"Where are we going?"she asked skeptically.

"You'll see"

When we got to the opening to Bunker 9, I stopped and turned to Tori." This might freak you out."

"Please. I've kinda mastered not freaking out at things that are pretty freaky."

" OK, but don't say I didn't warn you." I put my hand on the rock, like I'd done a million times. It slid open without protest. I stepped out of the way so she could go in. She stepped in and looked around in awe.

"Wow." She turned to look at me. "Why would this freak me out?"

"This isn't what I wanted to show you. This is just a hideout I found my first day at camp." I held out my palm. " This is what I wanted to show you." Flames danced across my fingers. She didn't look shocked, or even scared. She just stood there in awe. She looked at me. "Freaky, right? I'm the only son of Hephaestus that can do it."

"No, not at all freaky, actually." She looked completely serious. "I guess I need to show you something, too." She held out her palm and...started singing to it. Weird right? But then I realized what she was doing. Flames started to dance across her palm, too. I didn't understand all of the song, but I heard 'fire' and 'girl' a lot. Suddenly, the flames stopped. Tori fell to the ground.

"Tori!" I rushed to help her up. "What happened to you?"

"It takes a lot of energy to make the elements work with my songs." Her voice was extremely weak. She looked extremely. _Great,_ I thought, _the first chance I get with a girl and she almost passes out._ I helped her up and put her arm around my shoulder. " Let's go to the Big House. Then you need to rest." She nodded slightly. We started the long walk to the Big House.

TORI

How embarrassing. I really thought things might be going somewhere with Leo, and I go and almost faint. I hope he doesn't think I'm a complete loser now. When he summoned fire, he didn't pass out. Other things like making the elevators go quicker or making the temperature of the air change I could handle. But putting fire in my hand? Nope. At least I hadn't freaked him out with my other talent. Let's just hope I never have to do that. When I woke up, I was in the infirmary again.

"Morning sleeping beauty." I heard someone say. I tried to sit up, but the room started to spin so I groaned and lay back down. "Glad to see you, too." Leo sat on the foot of my bed. He had changed clothes, but had grease stains on the front of his shirt and down his face.

"Well you clean up real nice." I said. He looked down at his shirt and laughed.

"I got bored waiting for you to wake up, so I went to go check on the Argo II."

"The what?" I asked, confused.

"The ship I built. I can't believe I haven't mentioned it yet. She's a real beauty." He spoke with so much admiration you would think the ship was his freaking' kid..

"You build ships? You're just the entire package plus some." We laughed.

"Can't you tell? The ladies can't get enough of Leo." I laughed even harder. When I could breathe again, I sat up without difficulty. I grabbed the side of the bed to make sure I was OK, and started to stand. Leo stood up.

"Careful there, don't want you fainting on us again." I scowled.

"I'm fine. So... let's go see this 'Argo II.'"

When Leo said ship, I thought of a cruise ship with windows everywhere and a swimming pool and slides, but no. This was way better. It was this huge golden war ship that had a dragon's head at the front. There was a rope ladder hanging from the side.

"After you." I said because I didn't know what to do when I got up there. Leo started to climb, so I followed him up. When I got on the deck, I stopped breathing. There was a huge set of controls in the middle of the floor that looked like something I should stay away from. There were over 2,000 buttons on the long panel and none of therm were labeled.

"How do you know what controls what?" I asked him.

" It's a Hephaestus thing." he replied, not really paying attention. He was so absorbed in the control panel I decided not to bother him and look around for myself. I walked down the hall and saw 8 doors. They all had something painted on them. One had a diamond, an owl, even a lightning bolt. I stopped at one with a trident on the door. The door was standing open, so I walked in. It smelled like the beach and salt water. There were boy's clothes on the floor and the bed was messed up. Suddenly, I heard a voice behind me say, " Who are you?" I turned. There was a floating picture, no, a screen maybe? A boy and a girl each about seventeen were staring at me. The girl had blonde hair and strikingly gray eyes, and the boy had dark hair and green eyes. I could barely see them so I assumed they were outside at night.

" I-I'm T-Tori. I'm new h-here" I stuttered.

" What are you doing on the ship?" The girl asked.

" Leo was showing me around, but he was so busy with the controls, I decided to look around myself." Leo was walking towards me with a confused expression on his face.

"Tori? Who are you talking to?"

"Uh.." I turned to the watery screen thing." Who are you guys?"

"I'm Percy, this is Annabeth. We need to talk to Leo now!"


	4. Chapter 4

LEO

"Leo!" Tori yelled. She sounded freaked out. I found her outside the door of Percy's cabin. A wave of sadness hit me. Then I saw what Tori had yelled for. There was an Iris message shimmering in front of her. I saw the tired faces of none other than Percy and Annabeth.

"Holy Hephaestus! Are you guys okay? Did you find the doors yet? Are you hurt? Do you-"

"Leo!" Annabeth, Percy, and Tori yelled.

"Sorry! Its just, you guys...we thought...sorry." I was on the verge of tears. Percy's hardened expression softened.

"Hey, man, its okay, but we really need your help. We need you and the others to go to Greece and close the doors from the other side."

"But what about you guys? How are you going to get out?"

"We don't know, Leo. We might not get out." Annabeth said. She grabbed Percy's hand. They looked at each other meaningfully.

"Well if you guys are going to kiss I better break the connection now." I grinned. Annabeth smiled and Percy let out a small chuckle, but they never looked away from each other. I rolled my eyes. "Well, I guess we better go tell the others. Come on Tori." Tori looked up like she was in another world and I just pulled her out.

"Ok" she answered.

"Wait" Annabeth called, "Tori, who's your godly parent?"

"Apollo." Tori answered. Annabeth's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Where are you from?" Annabeth looked like she already knew the answer, but didnt want it to be true.

"Sacramento. Do I know you from somewhere?" Annabeth's eyes got even wider.

"Uh, no, um...Leo, go tell the others to board the ship and meet us at the doors." I was SO confused, but that happens a lot.

"You got it boss. See you guys soon." I waved my hand through the Iris message.

"Well, I guess we should go tell the others." Tori said, looking baffled at what just happened.

"Yay! Another road trip!" I said as we climbed down the rope ladder to the Big House.


End file.
